Innocence of NejiKiba
by SasuNaruorgi
Summary: Side story of innocent. Neji has been In love with Kiba for a long time. Even longer than Kiba's and Hinata's relationship. It was only a matter of time before he snapped. Yaoi (don't like, still read :)
1. prologue: blind

**So this is the first part of what should have been a one shot.**  
**It's a side story from Innocent my SasuNaru story.**  
**You don't have to read that to understand this so don't worry.**

**I'll try not to be lazy and type the next part soon.**  
**It's already written so I can't blame writers block!**

**I hope at least one person likes it and please don't take everything too serious.  
Words like molesting and stuff like that, I don't mean it in a really bad way.**

**Xx love to all Xx**

* * *

Neji sighed. His uncle and cousin always called him a stalker, but are you really a stalker when you are standing there in plain sight and they just don't notice you?  
Sure he had to admit he looked at Kiba a lot, but it wasn't his fault the guy was so blind.  
He had been trying to get Kiba's attention since they were kids.  
He was almost sixteen now and Kiba finally knew his name.  
They hung out every once in a while, but always because of shared friends.  
Neji liked Kiba without really knowing why, he could even say he loved Kiba.  
All he ever thought about was Kiba.  
He even caught himself acting like a little schoolgirl by drawing little hearts around Kiba's name.  
It was so bad that almost everyone knew.  
Even the teachers gave him pitiful looks when Kiba flirted with girls in frond of him.  
Neji was getting emotionally tired from it all.  
Kiba ignored him, his uncle hated him and now Hinata was really mad at him for some reason.

"Hey Neji how's your boyfriend? Oh that's right you don't have one," Sasuke, Neji's good (cough not cough) friend, said smirking.  
"What do you want Uchiha?" Neji asked, walking past Sasuke.  
Usually he liked annoying the Uchiha and the Uchiha would annoy him right back, but he wasn't in the mood today.  
"you know I heard Hinata is mad at you and you don't know why," Sasuke said walking with Neji.  
Their rooms were close anyway.  
"I suppose you are going to say rumor has it she is mad at me because..." Neji sighed refusing to play the game today.  
"Because you got the leading role in a play you didn't want to be in and she got a two sentence role," Sasuke said frowning.  
"Really that's why? Why aren't you smiling? You love fights," Neji asked getting nervous.  
"Rumor has it Hinata and Kiba are going on a date tonight" Sasuke said looking away.  
It was true, he liked fights. They could be very amusing, but he knew how much Neji liked Kiba and this was nowhere near funny.  
"They can both date whomever they want," Neji said opening his door.  
"Hyuuga I'm coming over to do homework later" Sasuke warned Neji while going to his room.  
"See you later" Neji mumbled quickly brushing away the tears before anyone could see.

**One year later.**

"Please stop," Tenten pleaded while bandaging Neji's arm.  
"What will happen when you go to deep, or go to low and no one is checking up on you?" lee asked shaking his head.  
"It's been two months Neji. Why now?" they both asked.  
Neji just thanked Tenten and walked to his bed, pulling the blanked around him to stop shaking.  
"It's their one year anniversary," Sasuke whispered pointing to the door "He's fine now. Let's go," he said knowing it would be useless to stay.

Neji sighed when the door closed, "rest," he whispered.  
"Hey dude," Kiba yelled trowing the door open.  
Neji shot up in his bed, smiling.  
He wanted to yell at whomever had the nerve to throw with his door, but it was just Kiba.  
"I'm sorry," Kiba said. "Were you going to sleep? Do you want me to leave," Kiba asked.  
"'Course not," Neji said sitting up a little better so Kiba could sit next to him.  
"Kay" Kiba said closing the door and sitting down on Neji's bed.  
"Are you sick? You look cold and you're already wrapped in a blanked," Kiba asked checking Neji's temperature and handing him his jacked.  
Neji took the jacked and pulled it on quickly before wrapping himself back into the blanked.  
He looked down to hide his blush. He hated it when Kiba made him act non Neji like.  
Especially since they had become much closer since last year.  
Unfortunately Kiba also liked to talk about his relationship with Hinata.

Which was the reason he was there now.  
"You know, I don't get Hinata" Kiba said.  
"Most girls like to celebrate special days. But Hinata, she wasn't here on her birthday, she wasn't here on mine and now she's ditching me on our one-year anniversary." Kiba looked at Neji for help.  
"Don't look at me. I already told you Hinata and I don't talk" Neji said tugging his sleeves down.  
"What's that," Kiba asked grabbing Neji's arm and pushing his sleeve up.  
"Nothing," Neji said pulling his arm back.  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid," Kiba growled making Neji crouch back a second.  
"I don't think you're stupid at all," Neji said glaring.  
_'Not even for Kiba'_ he thought straitening his back.  
"Well you must think I'm pretty stupid if you think I don't know what everyone else already knows," Kiba said getting angry.  
"That's because you don't," Neji spat.  
He knew Kiba wasn't talking about his crush, or obsession call it what you want, but it was true, everyone knew except Kiba.  
"You really think I don't see what's going on," Kiba yelled.  
"Yes I think you don't see anything you're not looking for," Neji yelled back getting closer to Kiba.  
"What the hell are you talking about," Kiba asked, calming down because of his confusion.  
"This" Neji said grabbing Kiba's shirt and pulling him even closer.  
He waited for a second, looking in Kiba's eyes and daring him to pull or push away, before he pressed his lips to Kiba's.  
Surprisingly calm considering how mad he was.

* * *

**Okay I'm out and just so you know Je ne care pas!**


	2. Mine

**Chapter two off what should have been my one shot.**  
**I decided to just make it a three shot.**

**There are a lot of time skips in this chapter (-)**  
**I hope it isn't to complecated.**

**Hope you like it.**  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm dating Hinata," Kiba yelled pushing Neji away.  
Neji just smiled, god how he wanted to do that again.  
He didn't regret it one bit, but he couldn't do it now.  
He needed to give Kiba a false feeling of safety so he wouldn't be able to see it coming next time.

"Yo Neji I was like talking to you, you psycho," Kiba said getting up.  
"I have to go," Neji said smirking. He was about to take Kiba's jacked of, but Kiba stopped him.  
"Keep it. You still look cold," he said frowning. He figured Neji wanted to pretend it never happened and he had no problem with that.  
Neji smirked again and walked out of his room, going to Sasuke's.  
He had to shove this into the Uchiha's face.  
"What do you want Hyuuga," Sasuke asked letting Neji into the room.  
"Nice jacked by the way," he added eying the slightly big and familiar jacked Neji wore.  
"It's Kiba's," Neji said smiling and pulling the jacked closer to himself.  
"Yeah I got that you genius, now why are you here," Sasuke asked rolling his eyes.  
"You owe me money" Neji said holding out his hand.  
He didn't need the money, but it was still fun to take it from Sasuke.  
"You kissed him and he didn't run," Sasuke asked.  
Neji just smiled looking at the jacked again.  
"Fine here," Sasuke said giving him the money.  
"But we are making a new bet on how long it's going to take you to get him,".  
"Fine, I'll do it within two months" Neji said pocketing the money.  
"Okay, I'm betting it'll take you longer" Sasuke said shaking Neji's hand.

**one week later**

"N-neji stop. I already t-told you," Kiba stuttered while Neji kissed his neck.  
"You told me ... what," Neji asked smirking against Kiba's neck, trying to find his soft spot.  
"I'm with Hina-ah," Kiba tried to say when Neji found the spot and bit down, leaving a big bruise.  
"And what did I tell you about that," Neji asked before sucking down on the bruise, making it even bigger.  
"You don't care and you don't want to hear her name. Oh fuck Neji," Kiba moaned when Neji roughly pushed him against the wall.  
"Hn," Neji smirked looking at Kiba's neck.  
There was no way he would be able to hide this hickey the way he did the last time.

Kiba just sighed looking at the jacked Neji was wearing.  
"Do you want it back," Neji asked when he saw Kiba looking.  
"No. It looks better on you anyway," Kiba said, immediately regretting his words when he saw the Hyuuga smile.  
He tried to step away, but it was already too late.  
Neji pushed himself closer to Kiba, tangling one hand in Kiba's hair and wrapping the other around his waist.  
Kiba grunted when he felt his back protest.

He just closed his eyes when Neji kissed him forcefully. Unconsiously moving his lips against Neji's.  
He had learned that even though he was a little bigger than Neji, the other boy was still stronger than him.  
It had happened twice since the first kiss.  
Once because he was stupid enough to run his hand through Neji's hair -It wasn't his damn fault the guy was standing so close and his hair was so soft- and this time they were just doing homework, Neji tutored him.  
Kiba had been chewing on his pen while listening to Neji's explanation which was, according to Neji, _'freaking hot'_ and _'just asking for it'_.

They never talked about it afterward, although he did catch Neji looking at him a lot.  
He talked with his friends about it, but they either said it was normal or they just rolled their eyes at him.

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts when Neji pulled him even closer.  
Kiba was surprised it was still possible.  
Neji slowly ran his tongue along Kiba's bottom lip and Kiba froze.  
He opened his mouth without realising what he was doing.  
Neji smirked against Kiba's lips and pushed his tongue passed Kiba's slightly parted ones.  
Neji sighed happily, quickly exploring the insides of Kiba's mouth before he could come to his senses.

Kiba tried to put his hand between their bodies to push away, but he couldn't get his arm to move.  
The way Neji was kissing him, left him breathless, and because of that he couldn't think anymore.  
Neji groaned into the kiss making Kiba open his eyes.  
Neji didn't want to pull away.  
If he could stay like this forever, he would, but he needed the oxygen so he just settled for keeping his grip on the other boy.

"I love you," Neji whispered so soft Kiba was sure he imagined it.  
Neji hugged Kiba one more time, giving him a quick peck on the lips and released him.  
He took his stuff and left Kiba's room.  
Leaving Kiba alone to get his head together.

Kiba just stood there a few minutes.  
He was so far gone he didn't even notice Shino walking in.  
"What's that," he asked pointing at the hickey.  
"N-nothing," Kiba answered covering it up with his hand.  
Shino just shrugged and walked to the waterless aquarium next to his bed, putting jet another bug in it and staring at them with strange fascination.  
"Freak" Kiba whispered laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was trying to think about Hinata, but his mind kept wandering to Neji.  
_'Hinata damn it, Hinata your girlfriend'_ Kiba mentally yelled at himself.  
Maybe he should tell Neji he wasn't gay.  
It wasn't a lie or anything.  
He was bisexual, but there was no need for Neji to know.  
Kiba thought about it for a while, but decided against it.  
Something told him Neji would either not listen or just not care.

* * *

Neji smiled to himself while walking down the hall.  
Kiba just punched him for leaving jet another hickey.  
Hinata already saw the last one, but he made sure this time Kiba couldn't just play dumb with her.  
Neji chuckled when he saw Sasuke.  
"How are you," he asked.  
"Great Neji, what about you? Molested Kiba lately," Sasuke asked looking away.  
This made Neji's smirk grow. Sasuke hated him right now for _'liking his blond'_.  
Of course he was just pretending to have taken a liking into the Uchiha's new roommate and boyfriend, but it was so much fun.  
"As a matter of fact I did," Neji said thinking about the punch again.  
"I'll see you at the party. Tell Naruto I said 'hi'," Neji said walking past Sasuke.  
"Sure," Sasuke answered. Neji shook his head when he heard the venom dripping of that one word.

* * *

Neji sighed taking another drink and looking for a seat with a good view over the room.  
He started looking for Kiba the moment he sat down. It was his fun at parties to watch Kiba have fun.

He smiled in his glass when he heard Kiba yell at Naruto.  
"Hey Kiba. How are you and what is that,". Neji heard Naruto ask.  
He got up and moved a little closer, eager to hear the rest of the conversation.  
He chuckled when Kiba paled, ignoring the strange looks he got because of it.  
It wasn't like he **never** laughed.

"Hey Kiba" Sasuke smirked looking at the hickey.  
"Shut up Uchiha, this is all your fault," Kiba said pulling his scarf up to hide the hickey.  
"How is it my fault," Sasuke asked amused.  
"It is your fault," Kiba started to explain once Naruto walked away.  
"Because you started dating the blond. Neji left me alone, kind of, when he got here. But he got back to me when you claimed him as your boyfriend by giving him a freaking hickey in class," Kiba hissed.  
"He only went after Naruto to annoy me, he never really liked him. You said yourself he didn't leave you alone completely. He couldn't," Sasuke said to defend himself.

Neji smirked and took another sip. He wanted to know what Kiba had to say to that, but unfortunately Kiba saw him and ran away to hide behind Hinata.  
Neji smiled warmly at Kiba and glared at Hinata, who didn't notice, before walking to Sasuke.  
"Looks like Naruto likes his present, now did you tell him," Neji asked.  
"Shut up Neji," Sasuke growled walking away.  
"I'm just saying he better hears it from you than someone else," Neji yelled going back to his seat.

Neji laughed softly when Kiba laughed about his own joke and frowned when Tenten put her hand on his forehead.  
"No Lee, he doesn't have a fever" she informed the boy next to her.  
"But he smiled, chuckled and now he is even laughing. Are you sure he isn't sick," a boy dressed in all green clothes asked.  
"Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here? And move, you're blocking my view," Neji said pushing Tenten aside.  
"Oh never mind Lee. He's just stalking Kiba again," Tenten said when she saw what Neji was looking at.  
"Oh Okay that's a relief" Lee said walking away.

* * *

Kiba sighed when he heard someone knock on his door.  
He just got back to his room and now he needed to get up again.  
He smiled however, when he saw Sasuke with a sleeping Naruto in his arms, trowing him his keys.  
"Need some help there Sasuke? You're lucky my mom told me to take a hike and gave me some money to buy myself some Christmas food,".  
"Thanks," Sasuke whispered while he walked in, putting Naruto down onto his bed.  
"Merry Christmas Sasuke," Kiba said handing Sasuke the keys.  
"Merry Christmas moron," Sasuke answered closing the door in Kiba's face.  
"Asshole," Kiba murmured walking back to his room.  
"Yo Shino. What are we going to buy with the money my mom gave me this time," Kiba asked frowning when the boy just shrugged.  
Honestly he didn't get why other rich kids always complained about their parents never being there and getting money instead of attention. He loved it.

Kiba walked to Sasuke and Naruto's room the next day, knocking on the door loudly.  
He smiled when Sasuke yelled at him.  
"Good morning to you to Uchiha," he laughed walking inside and siting down on Naruto's bed.  
He continued to pester Sasuke and Naruto for a while, just for fun, until he got to the reason he was coming over.  
"The Hyuugas are having the left behind people over today. That would be me, Shino, Tenten and you guys if you want to come that is," Kiba explained.

"So you want to be in one house with your girlfriend and boyfriend," Sasuke asked smirking.  
"You have two people? That's wrong," Naruto said in shock.  
"No," Kiba yelled glaring at Sasuke.  
"Neji is just on bad terms with his cousin and he uses me to get to her," he defended himself.  
"That is a nice explanation. It just doesn't make sense," Sasuke said getting dressed.  
Kiba looked at Sasuke, he couldn't follow, but he got that a lot so he was used to it.

Sasuke threw some clothes at Naruto before turning to Kiba to explain.  
"Neji is on bad terms with Hinata because of you. And, if he did those things to get back at her it would make more sense to do it in her face. You do know she doesn't know?"  
Kiba looked like he was getting a headache. "Why would he dislike her because of me," Kiba asked once the boys were dressed.  
"You really still don't know," Sasuke asked. "Everybody knows that,".  
Sasuke couldn't believe how stupid the dogboy was, but then again he didn't want to lose another bet to Neji so maybe he should keep his mouth shut.

"Euh Kiba? Even I know Neji likes you and I just got here a month ago," Naruto said smiling.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was just too pathetic.  
"Seriously Kiba, let me explain it to you," Sasuke sighed.  
He'd rather lose his money than having to look at this any longer.  
"Neji has liked you for more than two years now" Sasuke said using that date because that's when Kiba and Hinata became friends.  
"Everybody, but you, knew. That means so did sweet shy Hinata, but that didn't stop her from asking you out. Which brings us to the reason he dislikes her. And, he started molesting you because he thought you would forget about her since being nice to you all these years didn't work,".

By the time Sasuke finished explaining they had reached the cars.  
"Hey Kiba. Hinata is still at home, but you can ride with me," Neji smiled at Kiba opening the door for him.  
"Just go. Hinata has a thing for Naruto now anyway," Sasuke said pushing Kiba to the car.

"What's wrong," Neji asked noticing Kiba's confused look.  
"What are you talking about," Kiba sighed when Neji started playing with his hand.  
"I've known you for years now. You really think I don't notice when something's wrong. Just tell me," Neji said looking at Kiba and smiling when he mumbled that he should keep his eyes on the road.  
"Sasuke said something 'bout Hinata liking Naruto," Kiba said silently.  
"You know girls, no one understands them," Neji said avoiding the subject.  
He wanted Kiba to break up with Hinata. He never wanted Hinata to break his Kiba's heart.  
Kiba just looked at him and Neji sighed stopping the car for a moment so he could look at Kiba properly.

"Hinata is a good girl, she just doesn't like me and because of that she did something to make me dislike her," Neji said looking at Kiba's hand in his.  
"I haven't really looked at how she looks at Naruto, but if it isn't true and she really likes you, then maybe I should just back off. You obviously like her. Otherwise, you wouldn't be bothered about it so much," Neji said looking away, trying to fight back the tears.  
There was no way that he, Neji Hyuuga, was going to cry.  
"It's not what's bothering me. Something else is and that bothers me even more. I don't care so much," Kiba whispered the last part to himself, but Neji still heard.  
His heart clenched in his chest when he began driving again.  
They remained silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**I'll type the next chap when I feel like it. (me being honest)**  
**And then I'll start on my Sasodei one shot, which will probably become a tree shot to.**  
**But you know, Je ne care pas anyway.**  
**LOL (lots of love)**


	3. love

**Here it is!  
The last part.  
yeah, party time.  
I really hope the few people who read this will like it.  
enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh look, everybody is already here," Neji said smiling at Kiba when he parked his car.  
Kiba looked at Neji, waiting for him to let go of his hand, but instead Neji leaned over and gave Kiba a quick kiss.  
"Merry Christmass," Neji said getting out of the car and walking inside.  
Kiba got out of the car to, frowning when he saw Naruto hug Neji.  
Then, he frowned at himself for even noticing that.

Once inside all the guest thanked Hinata's parents for letting them stay while they were visiting family.  
Kiba sat down in the living room, still a little uncomfortable because of the talk he had with Neji and because of the way his girlfriend was looking at Naruto.  
Naruto noticed Kiba's discomfort and walked to him.  
"What's wrong. Did Neji do something in the car," Naruto whispered to his friend.  
"No he didn't. He just kissed me, said Merry Christmas and left me alone for the rest of the ride" Kiba whispered for some reason he didn't feel like telling Naruto about the talk.  
He frowned again when he saw Hinata look, no stare at Naruto while blushing.  
"Did Hinata really know Neji liked me when she asked me out," Kiba asked.  
The fact that she was drooling over Naruto while he was sitting there was a good enough reason to brake up with her.  
"Yes she did," Sasuke said hearing the question.  
He had said it out loud, but since nobody heard the question it didn't matter.

Kiba had made up his mind. He would brake up with her when they were alone and he would do it kindly since it wasn't really her fault she fell in love with someone else because if he was really honest, so did he.  
Also, what she had done was between her and Neji.

While he was thinking about this Hinata's little sister ran down the stairs and almost threw him to the ground by hugging him.  
"Kiba how nice to see you. Do you want to play," She asked giggling when Kiba let her sit on his lap.  
"Hello Hanabi. How are you," he asked smiling, he found the crush the girl had on him cute, but he always set it straight with her when she went a little to far, he wouldn't want her to get her hopes up.  
"Wow Kiba I didn't know she liked you to. Do you use a special perfume to attract Hyuugas or something. They all like you," Ten ten asked smiling.  
"Not all of them," Kiba said bitterly.  
'There goes in private and kindly' Kiba thought when he saw Hinata looking at him.  
"What do you mean," Hinata asked since it was pretty clear Neji and her sister really liked Kiba she knew he was talking about her.  
Kiba just rolled his eyes at her trying his best not to get mad at her with all the people around and trying to remind himself that he also fell in love with someone else.  
It was just hard because somehow he felt like the quiet girl never loved him to begin with.

Sensing the angry aura around both Neji and Kiba made Ten ten stand up taking Hanabi's hand and asking her to show them around.  
Shino followed them and Sasuke took Naruto's hand and walked away, but not before kissing him to show Hinata she couldn't have him.  
Neji just stayed where he was glaring at Hinata.  
He had been so obsessed about Kiba that he never paid attention to her, but today he had seen her staring at Naruto.

"I took the whole 'he is not gay so since you can't have him I will' speech you gave me, Well I kind of did, but you don't even like him," Neji snapped at her.  
"And for your information I have been molesting him for two months now and the only protests he gave me were about him having a girlfriend. Never about not being gay," he said trying to calm down.  
Kiba started blushing. He had complained to Neji's friends about it the first time, but then Lee gave him some speech about how you don't have to be gay to fall in love with a guy.  
Then, Ten ten said something about love not working that way and then Lee screamed something about 'love doesn't have a sex' or something like that.  
Since then Kiba decided to be open-minded and to never talk to Lee again so he never told Neji he wasn't gay.

"What did you say," Hinata asked in shock.  
"Don't look at me like I am your mother and I just told you, you're ugly. You know I love him. I have liked him since the day we met and you were one of the first people I told. You still asked him out," Neji yelled losing his calm.  
They continued arguing like Kiba wasn't there and after Neji had said he loved Kiba he didn't hear anything they were saying, to busy with his own thoughts.

_'The only reason I ever gave him to explain why I wanted him to stop was that I was dating Hinata. Was as in we are obviously done after the fact that she didn't deny not liking me, not really. That means I need another reason. Which I can't find'_ While Kiba was yelling to himself in his mind he didn't notice he walked over to Neji, who was looking at him confused.  
Without knowing what he was doing, Kiba grabbed Neji's shirt and pulled him up from the couch.  
Neji's eyes grew wide in surprise and so did Hinata's.  
Kiba wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and for the first time initiating it he kissed him.  
When he finally realised what he had done he didn't pull away.  
Neji moaned into the kiss putting his hand on Kiba's back to pull him closer.  
Kiba let out a grasp in surprise and Neji took his chance to push his tongue into Kiba's mouth, deepening the kiss.  
Hinata just sat there staring at her ex-boyfriend and her nephew.

Their friends walked back into the room while Kiba moaned into the kiss.  
"We are so happy for you, but could you please do it some were else," Ten ten asked siting down.  
"Please," Shino added when they didn't stop.  
"I don't mind. Merry Christamas," Sasuke said sitting down and pulling Naruto on his lap to start their own make-out session.  
Ten ten and Shino tried to ignore them while Hinata ran out of the room, but when Sasuke slit his hands under Naruto's shirt while moaning they ran out of the room as fast as they could asking Hanabi if she wanted to play.

* * *

"Wanna see my room," Neji asked a while later while they were walking around in the house.  
Kiba raised a brow at him. "Pervert," he whispered when Neji just shrugged and pushed him into a room closing the door behind him and leaving them in complete darkness.  
"And what if I am a pervert," Neji said walking to the other side of the room, laughing when Kiba reached out to him.  
"Turn the freaking light on," he snapped.  
"Why would I? I know my way around my room in the dark. I would help you lie down with me, but I wouldn't want you to think I'm a pervert," Neji said dramatically.  
"Asshole," Kiba whispered walking over to the bed in the dark.  
Hitting his legs against almost everything in the room.  
"That hurt," he said finally laying down next to Neji.  
"You know," Neji said pulling the blankets over him and Kiba and getting comfortable by pulling Kiba to him. "Those lights go on when you clap your hands".  
"jerk," Kiba said laying his head on Neji's shoulder.  
"Yeah, I could get used to this," Neji whispered smiling in the dark.

* * *

"You owe me money," Neji said smirking at Sasuke.  
"Yeah, but I helped so you owe me one," Sasuke said giving him the money.  
"Sure," Neji said walking outside and dragging Kiba to his car.  
"Are you going to stop giving me those hickey's all the time now," Kiba asked while they were driving.  
"Ha you wish," Neji yelled back, more joyful than Kiba had ever seen him.  
"But you are stopping with, you know," Kiba asked silently, afraid to ruin Neji's good mood.  
"I've been done with that for two months now," Neji said looking at Kiba.  
"Eyes on the road asshole," Kiba yelled for the fourth time that weekend, Neji just smiled.

**one month later.**

"I thought we had a deal," Kiba yelled bursting into Neji's room.  
"Hello to you to," Neji said pulling him down on his lap.  
"You promised we wouldn't tell people about each other because everybody would know how much of a softy you are," Kiba yelled trying to get back up.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Neji said looking away.  
"I'ma tell everyone you sleep with a teddybear," Kiba said finally getting up.  
"Hey! Just because I accidentally said you like twilight doesn't mean you should tell them that. Besides, my dad gave it to me, you know that," Neji said getting up.  
"Oh I know, and I would never tell anyone. I just wanted you to amid you told everyone," Kiba said smiling.

"You do know what this means right," Kiba asked.  
"That you are mad at me and we are going to kiss and makeup," Neji asked pulling Kiba down with him again.  
"Nooo. It means no sex for a week," Kiba said snuggling up with Neji.  
"Starting when," Neji sighed.  
"Tomorrow," Kiba answered trowing himself on Neji, making him chuckle.  
"We'll see," Neji said pushing Kiba down on the couch.  
"You know I don't go down without a fight".  
"I'm counting on it," Kiba said kissing Neji.  
Neji smiled and pulled Kiba up, dragging him towards the bed.  
"I love you," Neji said, sighing when Kiba tensed up, like he always did when Neji said that.  
"I love you to," Kiba whispered while Neji pushed him down onto the bed.  
"What," Neji asked smiling.  
"I said fuck you," Kiba snapped.  
"I can live with that," Neji still smiling.

He was abnormally cheerful the rest of the day, which worried a lot of people,  
but he soon became cranky when Kiba kept to his word.

the end.

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDD I'm done. **  
**(With this one) **  
**Now I'm going to type out my Sasodei, although that one isn't completely finished yet. And when I say now I mean soon, but not today.**


End file.
